


Autumn cake, paired cockroach costumes and no monsters under the bed

by PrincessScarlett



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Family Fluff, Halloween, Love, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessScarlett/pseuds/PrincessScarlett
Summary: Emory got sick right on Halloween, and of course John isn't going to leave her
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Kudos: 5





	Autumn cake, paired cockroach costumes and no monsters under the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, my hands are shaking. This is not my first fic, but I write in Russian and doubt my translation skills (and if you suddenly know an editor with good nerves, or you can be one yourself, I'm waiting for you) I hope it's not too bad

On Halloween night, the whole house was boiling, all its inhabitants were running from floor to floor, laughter and cheers echoed through the rooms and corridors, it seemed that this two-story building has never been so crowded. Raven rented rooms to John, Octavia, and Emory and lived in one of them herself, which was quite spacious, assuming there were really four people in the house, and now there were at least ten people in the house, but no one was worried about such a little chaos, quite the opposite. Some special comfort and warmth settles in your chest from the very thought that you can touch this atmosphere. And it's not every day you get the chance to see Bellamy in an elf costume, you know. How Gina persuaded him to wear this costume and what she promised for it is hard to guess, but the fact remains that the two elves are now sitting on the sofa in the living room, eating cookies and waiting for everyone else to gather. This year's party was hosted by Wick, who lived just a block away, but friends still habitually gathered at her house and only then went to their destination, it's a kind of tradition, the same as ridiculous paired costumes and cheap alcohol. True, not all the costumes were funny, but these are much more fun. Even if the party turns out to be boring, which in our case, in principle, is impossible, because it is arranged by the most avid party-goer of the company, but if it suddenly turned out, you could at least laugh at yourself and others.

"Bell, tell me how it is that Octavia is a Greek goddess and her brother is a fucking elf". Raven was laughing as she ran down the stairs, approaching the couple on the couch and asking them to zip up her wonderful Gadget Hackwrench costume from the famous cartoon.

"Well, the mythology is pretty confusing" The guy said calmly, smoothly moving the zipper slider up, "Hey, I like it," he added, looking at his friend's outfit.

"Who can argue, I'm beautiful" Reyes and Gina looked at each other, and when they saw something in each other's eyes that only best friends could understand, they laughed again.

Gradually, the living room filled with people who had already gone to other rooms, and the hubbub of voices became even louder, and the cookies disappeared from the plate faster and faster. It would be strange to watch what is happening, the mad scientist has a nice conversation with a witch, and Harley Quinn helps Harry Potter draw a scar on his forehead more plausibly. Behind the scenes, the title of the most unexpected outfit was assigned to the Joker, aka Lexa, although given the fact that a month before the holiday, the girl painted the ends of her hair in emerald green, this image was quite logical.

On this day, everyone's brain is turned off, the feeling of awkwardness and sometimes even common sense, today they are adult children and no one dares to say the opposite. The voices stopped for a moment as Octavia appeared in the doorway, beautiful as a goddess. A chiton of cosmic purple fell from her shoulders and fell almost to the floor, revealing only a small part of her shoes, gold bracelets encircled her right forearm, partially hiding the protruding tattoo, and dark hair was tied high on the back of her head and secured with a thin rim. It was as if the girl had actually descended from the top of Olympus, and some random wind had carried her to Florida. Lexa had already mentally removed the crown and carefully placed it on the younger Blake's head, and it was well deserved.

No one could tear their eyes away or break the sudden silence, as if they were afraid that any careless sound would make the goddess disappear. But from the first steps, the brunette clings to the floors of her clothes and with a loud "fuck" flies into the hands of her brother, who, using his instant reaction, is ready to catch her, as always. Here is the real Octavia Blake, beautiful and clumsy. In normal life, she could only wear a skirt for a bet or if the sun was shining on her head, and this could not go unnoticed. In a moment, all the magic dissipates and the fun returns.

"Where are Murphy and Emory?" Harper asks as the others look around, realizing that only the two of them are missing.

"I'm here" John looks out of the kitchen before Raven can open her mouth and call out to them with a fire alarm so loud that an untrained person's eardrums would burst.

"And Em?" The blonde witch asks.

"I thought she was already with you" he guy frowns, studying the room with his eyes, checking that the girl is definitely not there. "I'll go find her" With these words, he passes the living room and quickly, stepping two steps at a time, goes up to the second floor.

There are two rooms on the right, one of which belongs to him and the other to Emory. They had been neighbors for four months, ever since bell moved in with his girlfriend and finally left the warm crow's nest. It wasn't that they didn't get along, but this guy was a pain in the ass, and being a pain in the ass was Murphy's job, and it wasn't easy to accept the competition. But the guy even missed him a little at first, exactly until a new tenant moved in, a very beautiful, smart and sometimes stubborn tenant with a sweet smile and good musical taste, and living with her from door to door, it was not difficult to learn all the girl's favorite songs. From the moment Emory entered this house, all hints of longing for Blake disappeared and never promised to return. For a long time, their relationship was strange and confusing, poorly concealed sympathy intertwined with fears and old burns that could not heal, the ringing tension between them was noticeable to everyone, and one day Octavia just got tired of this performance. She bought three movie tickets, and when an unsuspecting John and Em were choosing popcorn, the girl hastily came up with an explanation and left them alone. What exactly happened between them that night is still unknown, but the next morning the couple came down to breakfast, holding hands and cooing sweetly. That's when it all started.

John went and knocked on the half-open door, and there was no answer, but he went in anyway. At first, the room seemed empty, and the guy was about to go look for her in other places, when suddenly a small bump on the bed gave signs of life. John's heart stopped, and a smile froze on his lips, it always made a smile appear on the guy's frowning face, maybe this is her special talent, or he is just so much in love that literally any action of hers can melt a pile of ice in the place where the heart should be.

"Mori" John crouched down by the bed and touched the lump lightly, and when there was no response, he lifted the edge of the blanket to reveal the person lying under it. "Hey, are you hiding from me?"

Еmory shook her head and tried to return to her woolen shelter, where she seemed more comfortable. And this was alarming, usually she was very enthusiastic about preparing for the holidays, still feels insecure in her big company, although everyone from the first day she was warmly received and loved. But despite the remaining stiffness, she liked to feel not alone, to understand that she was part of something bigger, that no one cared about her appearance, and that all the "flaws" were only in her own head, and others did not care about them. And she's been looking forward to Halloween, looking for a suitable costume for a long time, and now she doesn't even seem to want to move, let alone go down to the others and go to the party.

"What happened?" Murphy looked flustered and determined to find out the reason for the girl's depressed state. "You're still not in a suit"

"You, too". She said, but there was no sarcasm in her voice, just a tired look in her eyes. He had never seen this sunny, stubborn girl so depressed. Brooding, frustrated, focused on a difficult task, yes, but never losing the confident look with a hint of eternal hope.

"You're definitely not okay. Are you ill?" The blanket was pulled back again, and this time it caused even more indignation on her part. Well, if muttering could be called indignation, but it was all the girl was capable of. John pressed his lips to Em forehead, and she mumbled something again, and even smiled a little, more like a half-smile. The worry on his face became more pronounced, and his brows drew together, creating a deep furrow on his forehead. Yes, she has a fever, now everything is clear and the guy is not going to leave her without proper attention.

"I'm fine" Amory said, forestalling all questions, but to think that John would leave her lying here alone and leave would be the height of naivety. Of course, he would never do that.

"Did you take your temperature?" Murphy spoke with an uncharacteristic earnestness that only appeared when it was about something incredibly important and dear to his worthless soul, and Amory was one of the two people who really mattered.

"No, I'm really fine, I just need to get some rest" She continued to soothe the worried boy, but the cough that burst from her chest at the last word negated all attempts.

"Yes, I see it's all right" A nervous chuckle touched his lips and then disappeared."Take your temperature, and I'll get the medicine and tell the others that we'll stay at home today"

"We?" The brown-haired woman was surprised, the last thing she would like to spoil the holiday for someone else because of some stupid illness, otherwise she would lie in bed and swallow pills, she does not need company. But no one heard her, John disappeared from the room as quickly as he had entered ten minutes ago.

Еmory was alone, not for long, but it was enough time to let her thoughts run wild. No one had ever taken care of her before, and all her life the only person she could rely on was herself. It was difficult as a child, and I wanted someone to comfort me after a nightmare or give me a hug before I went to sleep. As a teenager, she began to wonder why life was so unfair to her. The girl was very curious, she was interested in everything around her, and the teachers in the orphanage were cruel and the only thing she received in response to numerous questions was a severe reprimand and punishment for excessive chatter. Fate had dealt her so many blows and forced her to accept that no one would ever be kind to her, love her, or care for her. Based on this, all the walls and fences made of barbed wire were built around her heart. Breaking through them is difficult and painful, but that's what her new friends are doing. They are surprisingly patient and willing to wait as long as it takes until Emory decides it's time to open up and do everything in their power to make it happen. But every time someone tries to show her the care she's craved for so long, a nasty voice in her head says: "It's a lie, it can't be true. You will be betrayed, do not get used to kindness, very soon you will be kicked with a dirty shoe, like a wet kitten, and thrown out on the street" She hates him and constantly tells him to shut up, and recently even started working, her voice has become quieter. Thank you to John, Raven, Octavia, and, hell, everyone around her right now. And she is grateful, always will be.

Murphy returned to the living room and sadly informed his waiting friends that Amory was ill and would stay in bed, and that he intended to stay with her.

"Maybe I'll call Wick and tell him we're not coming" We'll watch movies and eat chips at home. " Raven suggested, and everyone nodded approvingly. Are they really willing to skip the party of the year for Emory? Definitely, Yes. Whether John wants to send them away and spend the evening alone with Emory, twice Yes.

"No, I don't think it's necessary, go and have a good time for all of us," the guy said, and after a thousand more arguments about why they shouldn't worry about Em condition, and how he could take care of her on his own, he led them out of the house. It really wasn't easy to do. Harper was particularly stubborn, the girls were very attached to each other, and McIntyre absolutely did not want to celebrate Halloween without her, but the puppy eyes of Jasper and Monty made her change her mind. And besides, such a charming witch can't sit idly by on her professional holiday.

John locked the door and went to the bathroom, where he kept the first-aid kit he needed. He is too irresponsible to keep a first-aid kit at home, and if he lived alone, he would have died long ago from a headache or a knife wound received in an unequal battle with chicken cutlets in the kitchen. But it is good that they have a Raven, Thrifty and calculating. Praise the Universe. And what would they all do without her? The guy asks this question to himself, but Raven's mocking voice sounds in his head, "would die", and it's true for all two hundred and two percent.

When the antipyretic was finally found among the many other medications, John hurried back to Emory's room. She was still curled up, and the blanket was pulled up so that only the top of her head peeked out from under it. It's cute, he finds every three times her actions or movements cute, it's hard to admit even to himself, let alone others. But telling them she's cute is as easy as breathing, surprising and unusual, but so damn nice. The first time he paid her a compliment, almost stuttering and even blushing slightly, and then repeated them again and again, not wanting to stop, it would be impossible, because she is so smart, beautiful, with a magic voice and an incredible imagination, which would be more than enough for five people. Murphy could have sworn that she was the most beautiful girl in the Universe, and she had somehow turned her attention to a battered child with wistful blue eyes, so Yes, he would talk about her with admiration and love as long as she let him.

"Let's take a thermometer, find out the truth about your health" Em stirred and held out her hand, obediently holding the thermometer with the bright number thirty-eight. He sighed heavily and gently ran his hand through her dark hair, soothing her or himself. Although it was more of an automatic movement that doesn't even need to be controlled, he sees that he can touch it and does it just because. And it's a great feeling when Emory comes out of her makeshift burrow to meet his touch, she wants more. John settles next to her, pulling her into his arms, still playing with the curls of her hair.

"You should have gone to Wick" Em says, wincing at the bitterness of the medicine.

John smiles: "Not for nothing, I see these ghouls every day, I don't need any Halloween" She laughs too. She always laughs at his jokes, even those that darken the room, of course, in such cases, it is worth a little slap on the shoulder and try not to smile, but it turns out frankly bad. And John understands that this laugh is not just for the sake of decency, it is sincere, and this makes it even more magical. John Murphy was not a romantic, but he could tell that her laughter was like the fluttering of fairies from some secret dimension on the edge of the galaxy sometimes, in fact, very often, it seemed to him that the girl from the secret dimension herself could not be on their corrupted planet such a sincere and pure creature. And, after all, there is a reason why he is so drawn to space.

"All the same, the holiday is completely ruined" А sad whisper makes all the guy's organs clench, and the brain starts working at a breakneck speed, trying to figure out how to cheer her up.

"Who said it was ruined?" We can cook something delicious and watch old horror movies all night. Not a bad alternative, what do you say?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Murphy was proud of himself, because Em bit her lip and gave him a conspiratorial wink, which was a good sign.

"I will say that the alternative is really good, provided that you will cook not me, but you. I can't go near the stove, you know?" Yes, he knows that the last time Emory was in charge of cooking, they all nearly lost their homes.

"Just tell me what to cook"

"At the discretion of the chef" The girl replies after a moment's thought. You can't ask such difficult questions, everything that John cooks can be called culinary masterpieces, and you can't choose one. The path of this difficult choice will fall on the shoulders of the guy.

***

Emory had intended to stay in the room, but the medicine had begun to take effect, she no longer felt like a boiled vegetable, the enticing smells reached her nose, and curiosity overcame her weakness. She pulled on the first warm sweater she saw and stomped over to something very fragrant. And the person who makes it.

The house is not particularly decorated, but there are cobwebs hanging on the banister of the stairs, and on one of the steps you can see a small spider made of wire. Raven had taken it off last night when she and Emory were sitting and talking again, losing track of time. It must be strange that of all the places in the house of a friend for night gatherings chose worn stairs, or rather the place itself chose them, it was especially cozy. Now when she looks at Little Mr. Blake, as they call him, she can't help laughing.

John is standing at the kitchen table, his back to her, too busy cooking to notice anyone else's presence. And suddenly in the girl's head there is a gambling desire to take advantage of their advantageous position and scare the defenseless guy. Such a childish trick, but unlike ordinary children, she was deprived of the opportunity to pull off such pranks, and sees nothing shameful in making up for lost time. Fortunately, soft socks allow you to remain unnoticed, I had to slightly bite the inside of my cheeks so as not to give myself away with laughter, I almost broke down a couple of times, but in the end everything was possible.

"Sweets or life" She hugs John from behind, holding her hands tightly to his stomach and letting the laughter escape. He jerked and almost screamed, just a little, Thank God.

"Mori, you scared me" Murphy says, noticing that her hands are still around his waist and aren't about to leave. He gives her a spoonful of the remaining chocolate and sees absolute happiness in her brown eyes. For this, I am ready to admit defeat a thousand times.

"What will it be?" Attempts to see the contents of the oven were obviously unsuccessful.

"And this will be an orange pie with caramel and chocolate, in thirty minutes" He turns around, trying not to break the embrace, and kisses Emory, despite his indignation that he, too, might get sick. She can't stand the pretended displeasure for long and responds to the kiss. It's slow and lazy, with a taste of milk chocolate and vanilla lip balm, perfect. With each passing second, the desire to disappear into the present becomes more and more obvious. And the knowledge that they will have this opportunity today makes them dizzy.

"What costume were you supposed to wear?" Emory whispers shakily against his neck as they break the kiss, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh, I always wear a cockroach costume"

"Well, in that case, we're a great pair of cute cockroaches today"

"You think so?"

"I'm sure" 

Her lips touch his cheekbone, tracing a path of small butterfly kisses to his lips. They will remain there forever, for all their eternity.


End file.
